Godzilla (Blue Oyster Cult)
"Godzilla" is a song sung by the rock and metal band, Blue Öyster Cult, in 1977, written in homage to the Godzilla series. Written by Buck Dharma, when performed live, the song would bring a Godzilla dummy on stage and have the drummer wearing a mask of the during his solo. In 2019, a cover by Serj Tankian of System of a Down and Bear McCreary featuring guitarist Brendon Small and Dethklok was released for Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Lyrics 1977 version With a purposeful grimace and a terrible sound He pulls the spitting high tension wires down Helpless people on a subway train Scream bug-eyed as he looks in on them He picks up a bus and he throws it back down As he wades through the buildings toward the center of town Oh no, they say he's got to go Go, go Godzilla, yeah Oh no, there goes Tokyo Go, go Godzilla, yeah Oh no, they say he's got to go Go, go Godzilla, yeah Oh no, there goes Tokyo Go, go Godzilla, yeah Godzilla! zilla…zilla…God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla Godzilla! Rinji news o moshiagemasu! God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla Rinji news o moshiagemasu! Godzilla ga Ginza hoomen e mukatte imasu! God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla Daishikyu hinan shite kudasai! Daishikyu hinan shite kudasai! God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla God zilla Oh no, they say he's got to go Go, go Godzilla, yeah Oh no, there goes Tokyo Go, go Godzilla, yeah History shows again and again How nature points up the folly of men Godzilla! History shows again and again How nature points up the folly of men Godzilla! History shows again and again How nature points up the folly of men Godzilla! History shows again and again How nature points up the folly of men Godzilla! 2019 version Gojira! Mosura! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Go! Go! Go! Gojira! Gojira! Mosura! Go! Go! Go! Gojira! With a purposeful grimace and a terrible sound He pulls the spitting high-tension wires down Helpless people on subway trains Scream, bug-eyed, as he looks in on them Gojira! Mosura! He picks up a bus and he throws it back down As he wades through the buildings toward the center of town Oh, no, they say he's got to go Go, go, Godzilla! (Oooooh) Go, go, Gojira! Oh, no, there goes Tokyo Go, go, Godzilla! Go, go, Gojira! Gojira! Mosura! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Go! Go! Go! Gojira! Gojira! Mosura! Go! Go! Go! Gojira! Oh, no, they say he's got to go Go, go, Godzilla! Go, go, Gojira! Oh, no, there goes Tokyo Go, go, Godzilla! Go, go, Gojira! History shows again and again How nature points out the folly of man Godzilla! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! History shows again and again How nature points out the folly of man Gojira! Godzilla! Gojira! History shows again and again How nature points out the folly of man Godzilla! Gojira! Godzilla! Godzilla! History shows again and again How nature points out the folly of man Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Go! Go! Go! Gojira! History shows again and again How nature points out the folly of man Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Go! Go! Go! Gojira! History shows again and again How nature points out the folly of man Go! Go! Go! Gojira! Godzilla! Appearances *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Versions Godzilla (feat. Serj Tankian) - Bear McCreary (Official Video)|''Godzilla'' from Godzilla: King of the Monsters Trivia *The Japanese dialogue that can be heard during the Blue Öyster Cult version translates to: "Receiving breaking news! (臨時ニュースを申し上げます！ Rinji nyūsu o mōshiagemasu!?) Receiving breaking news! (臨時ニュースを申し上げます！ Rinji nyūsu o mōshiagemasu!?) Godzilla is headed towards the Ginza area! (ゴジラが銀座の方に向っています！ Gojira ga Ginza no hō ni mukatteimasu!?) Please seek shelter as soon as possible! (大至急、避難してください Daishikyū, hinan shite kudasai!?) Please seek shelter as soon as possible! (大至急、避難してください Daishikyū, hinan shite kudasai!?)" *A new version of this song performed by Fighter Ishida and GYM with Japanese lyrics was released as part of the 50th Anniversary Godzilla Soundtrack Perfect Collection in 2006. *In the 2014 Legendary film, the male MUTO does all the things Godzilla does in the song, including pulling down high-tension wires as he escapes from Janjira, terrifying passengers in a subway train in Honolulu, and picks up a bus and throws it back down as he heads through the city to meet his mate. *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' marks the first time the song is used in a Godzilla film. External link *Lyrics on the official Blue Öyster Cult website Category:The Real World Category:Real people Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Godzilla Songs